Santa's sereis of unfortunate events
by Lissie66
Summary: This story starts out with Santa Clause's normal deliveries in Christmas time, but this time his delivery does not go well. He is captured by the most considered evil man:Count Olaf! And he wants something: the sugar bowl, and he thinks has it. Ch.3here!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Santa's unfortunate events **

**Chapter 1- Christmas Delivery **

* * *

One snowy night on Christmas eve Santa Clause was doing his normal delivery: giving presents all over the world to the pleasing little children. 

"Let's see I've gone to Texas, and all those. Oh yes, now China." Old saint nick said as he was passing the ocean.

" Oh I love China;. they leave me tea instead of milk and I really need to lay off the milk." Santa said pinching his big belly.

The first house he went to was a green house with a small chimney. "Why can't they make those things bigger so it won't hurt so much?" Santa pondered plugging his nose as he crept down the chimney. He silently stepped into the house and found a note:

_Dear Santa _

_I want a PS3, so yeah._

_and I want a new computer _

_because my mom broke my other one_

_from Billy _

"Oh that Billy is such a good boy!"Santa said esteeming. Santa pulled a computer and a PS3 and put it under the tree and left. After all the houses he went through there was one more house and his job was complete. "Well I can wait to go home to my wife Dorothy." Santa said with joyful red cheeks.

When he had arrived the house had a big sign that said:

CARMELITA

"Wow Santa." Santa said "Someone must like their child a lot to put her name on the roof."

When he arrived it was quiet and peaceful on the fire place was a note :

_You have what we want! _

After reading the note he looked puzzled and then saw the face of Esme Squalor standing in the middle of the room with a gun. "Hello fatty" she said with an evil smile


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Santa's unfortunate events **

**Chapter 2- What I want from you is... **

* * *

Santa Claus looked at the note and then at Esme. He did not look like he belonged on earth

"What? Who?" Santa said but could not finish.

"I am Esmé Gigi Genevieve Squalor and you have what we want." She said with a nasty smile.

"I am sorry little girl; I don't know what your talking about." Santa said.

Into the room came the wicked man named Count Olaf and he came in with a smile just like Esmé's.

"I'm glad you could join us Santa." Olaf said in a dark voice "Now where are you hiding it?"

"What is this? You guys should be in bed. And what are you talking about?"Santa said

"Olaf you know he won't tell you where he is hiding it!"Esme said. "We'll have to torture him until he tells us. Hooky!" she called out. "Yes your grace."The Hook handed man said.

"Take Santa to his jail room." Esme said. "Wait! No! I have to be home for Dorothy. I have to celebrate the perfect Christmas with my elves!" Santa said. "Whatever." The Hook handed man said.

"But what do you want from me?" Santa said with a terrified face."What we want-" Esme said

"Is the sugar bowl." Count Olaf said finishing his girlfriend's sentence.

"I don't know what your talking about." Santa Claus replied. "I need to go home!"He yelled. "How do you know I have the sugar bowl?" Santa asked. "You see I hired this scientist that worked forever on finding it and if he is right he said it was in the North Pole" Olaf told. "No I . . . I."Santa stuttered.

"He wont talk Olaf baby! Hooky put him in the jail room." Esme commanded.

"With pleasure." The hook handed man said. The jail room was a deep sunless pit that was a rat infested. "Here you go."The hook handed man said and threw him in the cell.

"No, you can't keep me in here!"Santa pleaded.

"Who is there?"A familiar voice called out. "What? I'm not alone?" Santa asked.

"Who are you?" the voice said. "Saint Nick." Santa stated.

"Oh no Santa, you shouldn't have come here your in grave danger!" The voice said.

"I've said my name now. You say yours." Santa said.

"It's me Larry!" He called out. Larry was Santa's favorite child, and every Christmas they would talk and share what they adored most. "Larry, A good boy like you shouldn't be here."Santa said drawing closer to Larry. "No, I'm not good i'm a terrible person." Larry whimpered.

"What do you mean child that you haven't done a good thing?" Santa asked puzzled.

" I was the one to tell them that this is the last place you come to! They tortured me until I told them where you go. This is all my fault." Larry said in tears. Santa was astonished; he didn't know to say. "Well boy," Santa said sadly "I'm very disappointed in you I thought I could trust you ."

Hours past by and the two had nothing to say except look sadly at each other.

All of sudden the door opened letting the light in that burnt Santa's eyes. "Come here." The Hook handed man said and took Santa in the living room. "Stay here you."the hook handed man said. "I have my eye on you." He said as he left the room. Santa Clause was thinking about attempting to do something, but Santa wasn't a daring person so he just sat there looking at the floor.

All of a sudden the doors opened and Count Olaf came looking very annoyed.

"Okay, you I don't have much time to talk, so your going to tell me where your hiding it in the North Pole!" He ended.

"I don't have it." Santa said in a angry voice. After that Olaf was already in a bad mood and took out a shocking device "That's it fatty don't make me mad at you or I'll...!" Olaf said but was interrupted by one of his men "Im sorry to interrupt but there is this lady that wants to enter our theater troop." The hook handed man explained. "Who is she, and what is her name?" Olaf said.

"She's under the name Dr. Shorty Mick ."


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Santa's series of unfortunate events **

**Chapter 3- Who's Shorty? **

* * *

"What?" Olaf queried."Who is she? How old is she?" The evil villain asked again and again. "Oh yes! where was I?" Olaf said. "I'm really not in the mood for this right now so I'm going to give you time to think about it." He said and put Santa back in his cell. 

"This is crazy I want to go home." Santa muttered to himself.

"Santa I'm really sorry!" Larry said.

"You're sorry? I should be the one that's sorry for having you as a friend!" Santa screamed Santa didn't notice how hard he was on him and put Larry into tears.

"Maybe you're write I'm a dirty friend." Larry said "Maybe..." He said " it would have been better just suffering the torture!"

"Larry look I didn't mean it that way." Santa said placing his hand on his shoulder. "You're a fine kid, a wonderful kid. I'm glad you're you and" ...He stopped for a second. " I'm sorry I yelled at you like that."

He said this with a smile, but he wasn't the least happy. "Do you honestly forgive me?"Larry said. "Yes Larry I forgive you." Santa said with a little grin. "Now the first thing we have to do is get out of here."Santa explained. "But Santa, how?"Larry asked ." I don't know yet." Santa said thinking.

Larry came over to Santa and started to think of a plan and started to draw ideas.

In the mean time Count Olaf was in the Coffee house waiting to meet this odd woman.

"She said to meet her at 1:00 what happened?"Count Olaf said.

A few moments after he said that the Doors opened and a very short old woman came in she had brown eyes and grey hair that was fashioned in a eccentric way. Count Olaf never didn't notice her. He never expected her to look so alien. Dr. Shorty winked her eyes and took of her glasses and tugged the shirt of Olaf. "Excuse me Mam have you seen a guy under the name Omar?" Shorty asked squinting her eyes. "Are you...?" Olaf began not finishing his sentence.

"Are you Dr. Shorty ?" He said.

"Oh yes, how did you know? Have we met ?" She said. "Maybe at the Beauty shop ." She said uttering her thoughts aloud.

"I'm not a girl Dr. Shorty I'm Count Olaf." He explained. The old lady took her glasses of and took another look and put her glasses back on. "You're Olaf?" Shorty said.

"In the flesh." Count Olaf said .

"No you can't be him. I heard you would be taller." Shorty said. "I am Count Olaf. Do you want the job of not?"Olaf growled. "Oh yes more than anything." The old lady said. "Then listen." Olaf said "What do you do for a living?"Olaf quizzed. "I can heal, I can fight, I can cook, I can knit, I can be the mother, I can run, I can dance" She said. "Oh and did I tell you I can do acrobatic tricks ?" She added.

Count Olaf was amazed that not a girl, not a woman, but an old woman could do so many stunts.

"How do I know you can do all this?" Olaf said "Give me a week to show you that I'm really good." Shorty said

"Oh yes call me Shorty Mick Short Short." She advised. "Okay Shorty Mick Short Short. I will allow you to prove yourself worthy." He said "I'll let you start tomorrow."

Mean while Santa and Larry could not find a way to get out of that pit no matter how hard their minds thought.

"Well do you have anything yet?" Larry said. " I don't know."Santa said looking at the ground. "There should be a way to get out." Larry said. " If there is way to get in here, then there is a way to get out." He said.

"Oh Larry. Maybe we should sleep on it."Santa said. "Ok maybe well have an idea in the morning."Larry said . The night for Santa and Larry was slow and painful: they would have an hour sleep, and wake up to see a rat climbing on them or spider or they just couldn't sleep. In the morning Santa had bags under his eyes. "I didn't get a wink of sleep last night." Santa said " I've never had such an awful night like that in my life." Santa complained. "I didn't get a wink either. there were so many rats!" Larry said.

After that the doors opened and Santa saw the sight of a old lady. "So you want me to feed your prisoners and make them do work. Am I correct?" Dr. Shorty asked.

"Yes your right just make sure your not nice to them or you lose the job." Olaf said.

"Okay, I'll try as hard as I can." Shorty said putting on her white leather coat. "Okay, I'll check on you at twelve to see how you are doing." Olaf said. "Oh yes and one more thing hit them with this." Count Olaf gave Shorty the shocking whip device he almost used on Santa.

"Every time you get bored or something, whip them with this or if they're bad." Olaf said " Now I'm going to leave you and see how you do."Shorty looked at the jail cell and saw Santa sitting on the floor looking down.

"Oh wait Olaf! where is the prisoners?" Shorty asked. "You should know Shorty your looking at them." Olaf said opening the door. "You mean I have shock that cute one over there?" Shorty said pointing at Santa. Santa looked at Shorty and had a very shocked expression. "Excuse me madam but I'm taken." Santa said pointing at his red diamond ring .

"Oh isn't he the cutest!"Shorty said winking at him. Santa just glared at Shorty, and didn't say a thing but Shorty was too in love to notice.

"Okay, I'll make sure they work and work." Shorty said. "In that case then goodbye." Olaf said laughing as he went. "Okay you two! I need all these chores to be done in here." Shorty said handing them the list through the bars.

After that she got out a cell phone and started calling someone. "Hello Fernald! will you come help me?" Shorty said, and the hook handed man started yelling at her for calling him Fernald. "Oh I'm sorry you don't go by your name real name. Well will you?"She asked. " Ok bye." She said. She hung up the phone and waited a while all of a sudden the hook handed man came glaring at Shorty and lead Santa and Larry to a working room . "Well let's look at the list." Larry said both of them looked at the list:

_Sweep the whole floor your standing on._

_Feed my dogs.  
_

_Wash all the windows in the room.  
_

_Fold all the clean cloths and stuff._

_Make dinner.  
_

_Wash the tables.  
_

_Clean out the cars. _

_And remember one thing were watching you! _

"We can do that." Larry said but then took a good look around the place they were working in and by looks of it, they could not do it all.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Santa unfortunate events **

Chapter 4- Messy Mansion

Santa took a great look at the messy rooms that were to be cleaned and his eyes opened wide.

"We're cleaning all this?" Santa said. "Guess so." Larry said. "Which room should we do first? Well, let's see there's the livingroom, the bathroom, laundry room, dining room, kitchen, the master bedroom, and bathroom, the chat room, the library, the office, the workout room, the tea room, the gambler's room, the ballroom, and lastly the pool area." Santa said. "I don't know how were going to get this done in one day." Santa said . "How about we split up and do certain rooms." Larry said." I'll do eight rooms and you do eight rooms." Larry explained confidently.

Santa and Larry split up and was doing there chores. Santa decided to do the dining room and started at the dusty and dirty table after he was finished with the dirty table he was interrupted by the annoying sound of Shorty Mick Short Short . "So sweet thing what are you doing?" Shorty said acting like a little teenager. " Nothing madam; leave me alone!" Santa growled.

"What are you going to do about it?" Shorty said with a little smile. Santa was already mad so now this Shorty really pulled out his anger controlling plug. " You know what I want to do? This!"

Santa said as he punched her on her shoulder and started to run. He didn't know Shorty. After he hit her Shorty punched him in the ribs ( even thought she couldn't feel his ribs) And whipped him with the shocking device. Shorty didn't know her own strength, and hurt him really bad blood came gushing out of his back and Santa gave out a big cry. " I know what to do Fernald! Oh I mean Hooky get me hot water and salsa quick!" Shorty yelled at the top of her lungs. "Um, why?" The Hook handed man said. " I use it on all the sick people and it works!" Shorty said while Santa stood there in agony. The Hook handed man came with a bucket of hot water and a container of salsa and gave it to Shorty. Shorty Started to dump the hot water on Santa and Salsa on the cut. " There you should feel better ." Shorty said having a smile on her face . Santa just looked at her and glared . "You... You hurt me you idiot!" Santa said but Shorty didn't pay any attention . " I'm glad you feel better now back to work." Shorty said and left the room. "What happened Santa I heard a scream!" Larry asked.

"Just look at me! Don't you see the cut right there!" Santa said pointing at it. "That Shorty is the most annoying the most dim-witted person I have ever met!" Santa growled.

"Well, there's nothing I can do about it, so go on with your chores." Santa said . After three hours of hard labor Santa was finally done with his first room. "That's done now lets move on to the kitchen." Santa said . In the kitchen was a bunch of dishes piled up to the max, the floor was really dirty and needed sweeping and moping, the counters were all dusty and dirty, and the sink looked like it was filled with a tub of mud and the worst part was there were no windows and the electricity was out. Santa had lit up a ton of candles to get proper lighting and started with the pile of dishes. Meanwhile Larry was in the very messy bathroom and was extremely tired after finishing the tea room surprisingly all the master bathroom needed was the tub the sink and the mirror to be cleaned . "Wow I can get this done in a few minutes!" Larry said in relief . After he was done he found Esme in a bath robe looking very angry.

"Where have you been? I've been looking for you everywhere!" Esme said. " What do you want?" Larry asked with a squeaky pitched voice.

"I'm going out with Olaf and by the time I come back I want my whole bedroom to be extra clean!" Esme said "And if its not done you know the punishments." Her two yellow eyes glared. "Yes madam." Larry said in a tone of boredom. "Ok, I'm leaving." Esme said.

When he went in the room it was the most frowzy room he had ever seen.

There were stacks and stacks of clothes and her bed badly needed some clean sheets.

"Well, better get started." Larry said and did it. Finally after doing all the hard work all they had to do was make dinner when Larry came in the kitchen it was spit spot clean and everything was organized. "Santa you did a great job." Larry said . " Well, I put a lot of work into it ." Santa said sitting down to take a breather. " Well what are we going to make for dinner?" Larry asked.

" I don't know yet what do you think?" Santa said. "Serious Santa: I can't cook."Larry said.

"Well I do know this one recipe Mrs. Clause made for me." Santa said but then started to have little tears. "Yes Santa? Go on." Larry said "Hey Santa, are you ok? "Oh... it's just I miss Dorothy so much!" Santa said "This isn't right I should be home! my elves should be looking for me! maybe they don't care that I'm gone." Larry looked down at Santa. "Everything is going to be alright." Larry said "I'm sure your elves are looking for you they just don't know where you are. I think they're trying as hard as they can to find you! You're the whole meaning of Christmas." Larry said earnestly. "You're really important." He added.

Santa looked up at Larry and smiled. "That really meant a lot thank you." Santa said.

"Now- lets make dinner! Let's, see oh yes! Mrs. Clause makes me baskque tontaa." Santa said.

"What's that?"Larry asked. "Oh Mrs. Clause made it up." Santa said . "What's the ingredients?" Larry asked . "Well... um... I think I always put the recipes in my note book." Santa said.

"Where is your note book?"Larry said. "It's in the living room in the bag." Santa said "Will you get it? He asked. "Sure." Larry said. Larry went in the clean living room and got the bag and got the list out. "Santa is this it?" Larry said. "Yes it is." Santa said " Lets see its on page 13 . He said turning the pages. "Ah, there it is." Santa said and gazed at the list :

_boil three cups of water_

_wait ten minutes for it to boil and put two packets of Chinese noodles_

_then cook some chicken and wait a half hour for it to cook _

_after that throw in some vegetables _

_then make the special sauce _

_The ingredients for the sauce is five table spoons of tomato sauce_

_and take one tea spoon of salsa ._

_And the last ingredient is Itallian sauce._

_And enjoy the food ._

" That seems easy ." Larry said getting out the ingredients. "Ok first lets boil the water Santa said

when they filled the pot of water up they put it on the stove. " Um, Santa do you know how to work this thing?"Larry asked. "Uh... no Mrs. Clause never taught me how to do that." Santa said.

" Well, I think when I was three I turned on one of these." Larry said and turned on one of the knob. "Hey Santa I turned it on!" Larry said. "How?" Santa asked. " I just turned this white thing." Larry explained. After the water had boiled they threw the noodles in and waited for the chicken to get done . A half hour later Santa forgot to put water with the chicken and burnt it real bad. When it came to the sauce Larry was not doing good first he put the Itallian sauce in when he needed to put in the tomato sauce and put 10 teaspoons of salsa instead of one. And finally the food was done but it looked very very odd.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chap.5 - dinner is served Title Santa's unfortunate events **

Santa and Larry carefully set the table and set the casserole on the table.

"Dinner is served." Larry said in a bored tone, and everyone ran into the dining room .

"I'm starving! Where is the fish?" Count Olaf asked .

"Well, you didn't say what you wanted." Larry said.

Olaf looked at them with his shiny eyes and said "So you didn't cook us what we wanted, that is it, Shorty!" Olaf roared.

"Yes Olaf deary?" Shorty said knowing not one thing the was going on .

"Come here!" Olaf said " I don't care what you do to this boy right here but I want him taken care of!"

" Oh you mean I get to give him cookies and play with him and stuff?" Shorty said dumbly.

"What kind of rubbish is that? I don't mean love take care of I mean torture taken care of!" Olaf roared.

"Wait Olaf, he's just a boy leave him alone. At least taste the food, you don't know if its good or not!" Santa begged.

"Ok, but if there's one mistake I'm gonna kill you!" Olaf said.

Olaf took one bite out of it and started to choke and fell on the floor .

"Olaf, your choking! now its my chance to show my healing abilities!" Shorty took Olaf by the head and started dragging him around the room finally after that he coughed it out. He started breathing heavily and looked at Santa.

"YOU TRIED TO KILL ME! WELL I'M GETTING YOU FOR THIS BIG TIME !"Olaf roared .

"Wait, this was my idea! We didn't mean to do anything to you!"

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU THINK !as soon as I get the location of the Sugar bowl I'm gonna kill you! Shorty Take Larry to the Jail cell I'm going to straighten this Santa."

Olaf took Santa in the Livingroom and said "Now, if you don't tell me where your hiding it then I'm gonna whip you every time you don't answer me! Now where are you hiding it?"Olaf asked.

"You know what Olaf, I've been trying to tell you this all this week I'VE NEVER HEARD OF THE SUGAR BOWL NEVER SEEN THIS AND I'LL NEVER FIND OUT WHY YOU WANT IT!" Santa screamed.

"PROBABLY NEVER WILL FIND OUT!" Olaf Yelled.

Before you knew it Olaf and Santa were face to face with angry eyes .

"If you won't tell me that reason, than why are you keeping me here?" Santa finally said softly .

"Santa this is all I need you to do, is to give me the Sugar bowl. How hard is that?" Count Olaf said.

"Look I've been telling you for weeks, I do not have it." Santa said.

" But than that means those scenist 's were liars." Olaf said .

"It's the way of the world, they lie, they cheat, they do all these things to you just so they can make a living. I would have already gave you the Sugar bowl if I truly had it. don't you think?" Santa softly asked.

"You have a point there, but there's such thing as being stubborn." Olaf said .

"Are still trying to believe I have the Sugar bowl?" Santa asked.

"I know what your trying to do your trying to use therapy on me, you're trying to soften me up but it just won't work." Olaf said in a freakish way.

"Count Olaf, you're a very, very stubborn man, and you won't listen! Believe me Olaf I'm a very old man and old men are not stubborn." Santa said in a very calm voice.

"I've had enough of this I need to think things over. Fernald take him to the cell." Olaf demanded

"SIR, I THOUGH I MADE IT NICE AND CLEAR, I DON'T WANT TO BE CALLED BY MY REAL NAME! HOOKY ANYTHING ELSE EXCEPT MY REAL NAME." the man with the Hook hands roared.

"How dare you yell at me! I've had enough you now take him to the cell." Olaf roared back.

"Yes sir." The hook handed man said still angry at Olaf. The hook handed man put Santa in the cell and left.

"You know what? I'm tired of this! I've been here for a while and there has to be a way to get out." Santa said. After he said that he looked at Shorty and said " Hmm..."

**This one is a little short but I hope you enjoy it! Read and review!**


	6. 6 The great escape

**Title: Santa's series of unfortunate events **

**Chap. 6 - The great escape **

After Santa looked at Shorty he quietly taped on Larry's back and whispered "Hey Larry I have a plan to get out of here."

"What? I mean you do?"Larry whispered back.

"Yes, here's what we'll do." Santa whispered information to Larry, and Larry gave a big grin.

10 minutes later...

Santa slowly went to the cell door and saw that Shorty was sitting at the desk .

"Hey you." Santa said.

"Me?" Shorty asked.

"Yeah, you little cutie you!"Santa said.

"You called me cute?" Shorty asked. with a giggle.

"Yeah babe let's run away together!"Santa said.

"Oh Santa you cutie, do you really mean it?"Shorty asked. with her heart pounding.

"Yes, I love you!" Santa exclaimed.

"Are you going to run away with me?" Santa asked .

"Oh yes, this must be a dream." Shorty giggled again.

"Now, if you want to run away with me you have to let me out." Santa said.

"Ok, that will be easy!" Shorty said taking out the key and was unlocking the cell door and let him out. "Now give me a big hug!" Santa said and hugged her.

All of a sudden Santa Bonked her on the head and knocked her out . "Ha! She's easy to fool!" Santa said and took the keys.

By now your thinking: wow there easily going to get out. But when Santa saw all the keys on the hook he felt like it was impossible.

"Um Larry, did you see what key she used on the door?" Santa said.

"No, I though you would you were right next to her."Larry said. "Ok, I think it was this one."Santa said and put it in the door knob . "No, not that one." Santa said again and again for five minutes.

All of a sudden Santa heard foot steps coming and quickly hid. "Shorty, how are you doing?" The Hook handed man asked. "Lazy Woman, She can't even stay awake. Oh well I guess I'll watch them." He said and sat down.

At this moment Santa was trapped, He couldn't go out of his hiding place. The hook handed man was doing nothing but plucking strawberry's in his mouth and meanly said "You want a strawberry, you can't have it." The hook handed man said. Larry thought now was a good time to stall so he argued. "But I want it!" Larry wined.

"You know what kid your stupid!" The Hook handed man said . "I'M NOT, I'M NOT STUPID!" Larry said knowing he was acting like a brat."Yes you are!" The Hook handed man said. "No I'm not!" I don't like those words, I don't like those funny words! I'M NO STUPID I'M NOT STUPID! AHHHH!" Larry said trying not to laugh.

"Look kid if I have to give you some spankings I will!" The Hook handed man said. While Larry was keeping The Hook handed man busy Santa took a peace of wood and hit the Hook handed man as hard as he could ( but not enough for brain damage or anything.) " Thanks." Santa said. "I acted totally ridicules!" Larry said. "I know, Now aha this is the key. Santa opened the door and let Larry out. "I can't believe that we made it out!" Larry said.

"Me either, Shh... I hear Olaf walking past the door we have to get out soon!" Santa said "Count Olaf makes me sick." Larry said.

And nothing more was said. Santa and Larry were making there way out of the cell room and went into the living room finding Esme Watching TV . " Darn, how are we going to get through Her?" Larry said.

"I don't know right now." Santa said. "Well, think cause we don't have much time." Larry said. Larry sat there and though about what he could do, then it came to him "I have a idea!" Larry went out in the living room and was pretending to clean.

"Don't forget to clean under the couch!" Esme said. "Yes, Mam Santa will you help me with this?" Larry said and gave a little wink. "I'd be glad to!" Santa said. "Were is the broom fine lady?" Santa asked. "In the closet." Esme snarled. Santa went to the closet and got the broom and was pretending to clean. All of a sudden Santa knocked her out to with the broom. "Come Larry, we don't have much time!" Santa said.

Santa and Larry went to the door and tried to open it. "It's locked!" Larry said. "How are we getting out of this one?" " There's only one thing we can do."Santa said.

"What? Larry asked. "climb up the chimney of course I do it lots of times! Now hold on this is going to be a bumpy ride!" Santa held his nose and went up the chimney.

"I Can't believe it were out!" Santa went on his slay and shouted go Dasher Dancer Prancer Vixen Comet Cupid Dunder Blixem! " Come along kid were going home!" " Finally." Larry murmured to himself. After a long trip Santa dropped off at his house were his mother and father had the police looking everywhere for him.

"Mom Dad!" Larry screamed . " Larry?" His mother said . " Larry isn't here remember but the police are looking for him don't worry!" Larry's Father said . " But I heard Larry." Larry's mother said walking to the voice she heard .

"Larry? Larry! Don come quick Larry's back!" Larry's Mom exclaimed. Right now your thinking everything's fine Larry's home and Santa is On his way to the north pole were he can be happy pappy but I'm sorry, more than you think is going to happen.


	7. 7 the sad ending

**Title Santa's series of unfortunate events Chap.7- Lies!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Santa was Just arriving at the north pole "I can almost smell the ginger". Santa said. and walked in the room. "Dorothy I'm Back!" Santa exclaimed. There was no answer.

"Look honey, if your mad that I've been gone all this time is because I was... Santa stopped talking " Dorothy?"

Santa peeked in the kitchen and Saw Mrs. Clause was on the floor and she wasn't moving.

"Oh No!"Santa said.

"Oh no is right." a voice coming behind him.

"Olaf., You Devil! Why?"Santa said in tears

."Because you Refused to listen! I tried give you time but you were to selfish so this is what you get." Olaf said evilly.

"I DON'T HAVE THE STUPID SUGAR BOWL! I DON'T HAVE IT, I'VE BEEN TRYING TO TELL YOU, I'VE BEEN TRYING TO GIVE YOU THE MESSAGE THAT I DO NOT HAVE IT! BUT NO YOUR UNWILLING TO LISTEN TO ME!"Santa screamed.

"You know, even if you don't have the sugar bowl, everyone dies it's the way of the world fatty come to your senses! Besides I was doing her a favor Some day she was going to end up dying anyway." Olaf smiled.

Santa was so hurt and angry inside and looked at him through all his tears "You know what I wanted to do all this time? this!" Santa punched him in the mouth and they fought Olaf punched Santa in the belly.

And Santa tripped him and was about to finish him off.

"Please Santa lets not get to rough." Olaf begged

. "You don't deserve any mercy!" Santa said and was about to squash him but then thought "If I kill him I'd only be doing what he did to Dorothy." Santa picked up Olaf and threw him on a icicle in the ocean and Left He would never ever forget what happened till this very day.

The End

Hey

I'm crying because of the ending ! I really hope you like it.

Your writer Lissie66


End file.
